Happier Days
by allieluvsedward
Summary: Harry lived to be an old man and now has to say goodbye to the world he knows. I am not JK.   Though I wish I was, she's a genius!


**AN: Please don't hold my user name against me. I went through a Twilight phase when I got my fanfiction account. I've liked Harry Potter for ten years now, so please don't hold that lapse of judgment against me. Anyway, please review if you get a chance. **

The Boy Who Lived walked amongst the trees of the forbidden forest. He was, now, no longer a boy; he was a very old man, but the world didn't tire of that title. He had seen a lot in his long years, 117 long years to be exact, and he was ready to die.

The trees thinned as he reached the edge of the forbidden forest. He saw the looming castle up ahead; a rebuilt version of the one he saw so many years ago. Harry still remembered it like it was yesterday: Hagrid gave Dudley a pig tail after saying he was a wizard; Harry thinking it was some sort of scheme of the Dursleys;' meeting Ron and Hermione on the train.

With a sigh and a sharp pain in his chest; he was reminded of his two best friends. Hermione. She was straining her hand in the air, much to the annoyance of Snape. She was running to the library without explaining why. She was arguing with Ron about Crookshanks. She was arguing with Ron about Krum. She was nagging. She was arguing with Ron about Lavender. She was crying over Ron leaving. With a twig of glee, Harry was overcome with laughter at Hermione and Ron's fights.

With an even sharper pain in his chest; he was reminded of Ron. Ron. He was sacrificing himself for his friends. He was in a flying car. He was amazed at Harry blowing up his aunt. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum. He was determined to help Harry save Sirius. He gave permission for Harry and Ginny to date. He came back to Harry and Hermione. He was Ginny's brother.

Harry quickly stopped himself; he had already said his goodbyes to Ginny; now he had to part with his two best friends. Harry walked towards the front of Hogwarts. There stood two tombstones in a secluded lawn beside the reconstructed Astronomy tower, his friends. Harry knelt down and gazed at the head stones.

When Neville Longbottom, the headmaster instated after Professor McGonagall, wanted to burry Hermione in Hogwarts grounds, it caused quite the stir. First Dumbledore, now Hermione, Hogwarts wasn't burial grounds. But Neville, the respected headmaster, made the point that the respected, war heroes, Golden Trio should be buried where they spent some of the happiest years in their lives.

After much consideration, the Ministry relented. Not two weeks after Hermione's death did Ron pass. Rose told her children he died of a broken heart. That was what Harry was dying from. Ginny passed almost a week ago; six months after her brother. Harry was going to decline Neville's offer of being laid to rest at Hogwarts, but Ginny was adamant, in life, that she thought it was the right thing to do.

He would be on the same grounds as Dumbledore, and next to the two people that helped him live this long. Ginny wanted to be buried next to Fred on the grounds of The Burrow.

Harry focused again on his mind's eye, as he reminisced.

_"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have been all killed - or worse, expelled."_

_"I want to fix that in my memory forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..."_

_"Aaaah," said Ron, imitating Professor Trelawney's mysical whisper, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry..."_

_"Not__spew__," said Hermione impatiently, "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."_

Letting out a dry sob, Harry rested his head on the grass surrounding their graves. He felt exhaustion from life overtake him, and Harry began to fight it until he heard a voice, a voice as clear as if it was standing right next to him.

_"It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, Harry, nothing more."_

With that Harry let go, and with a great flash of light he was standing in King's Cross. Harry did not hesitate, knowing what to do. He boarded a train. Inside the train appeared empty. So Harry began wandering down the compartments until he saw a light on at the end. Speeding up with forbearing, Harry hurried to the end. Opening the door, he saw the bushy brown hair of Hermione as a nineteen year old.

She smiled at him, "Hello, Harry, we have been waiting for you."

"Don't scare the poor kid, Mione," Ron smiled. Harry focused on him: Ron with his arm around Hermione, also nineteen.

"Darling," a middle aged woman with auburn hair squealed, as she rushed to hug him.

A man, also middle aged with Harrys looks, nodded at him in a proud sort of way.

Harry then glanced around the compartment and saw all the Weasleys, McGonagall, Siruis, Lupin, Tonks, Snape?, and Dumbledore. Harry stopped short, as he saw the old wizard.

Dumbledore smiled genuinely with the same proud look as Harry's father, but without any words, he stepped aside revealing Ginny. As a sense of overwhelming happiness consumed him, the train picked up speed. Wrapping his arms around Ginny, he realized that his coming eternity would be even better than his Hogwarts days.


End file.
